Mrs. Hybrid
Pamela Bromley is a superhero and a member of the race known as The Masters. 'Origins' Daniel Bromley; creator of Hybrid and Hybridess; was known for his genius in cross breeding different lifeforms. What nobody didn't know was that he created a formula within a notebook that was labeled "Hybrid". The formula was for Hybrid when he got older; he would have a female companion due to the fact that Daniel was uncertain of what would happen if his son was to mate with another being. Daniel however died before he could even test the formula and so it went untested for the next several years. '21 Years Later' By 2013; Hybrid is now a married to Kara Zor-El and he wants to keep himself loyal to her. Later on however; he found the notebook in a box, belonging to his father. He found the formula that would make him a mate; however he didn't know that until he actually performed the procedure and accidently formed Pamela, piece by piece. She later approached Hybrid; thinking that he was hers immediately, but Hybrid explained to her that he was already married and that he wished to remain loyal to his wife. Kara later met her and Hybrid explained the whole thing to his wife; explaining that he had no idea what the formula was and that he thought it was a process to recreate him. Kara understood what happened and that led to Pamela staying around the Bromley Manor and getting a job as not just a fashion designer, but also a member of the Justice League. 'Powers & Abilities' Like Hybrid and Hybridess; Mrs. Hybrid also has the same powers and abilities as them. She is known to possess superior hand to hand combat; as well as mixed martial arts at her disposal. She also has extensive knowledge as a multi-weapons combatant; using anything at her disposal. 'Weaknesses' Weaknesses of Mrs. Hybrid are the same as Hybrid and Hybridess. 'Equipment' Pamela is known for carrying different forms of equipment on her missions and in everyday life. *'Cell Phone:' Pam is known to carry a touch screen cell phone and usually leaves it in her purse whenever she is on a mission. *'Ear Piece:' In order to keep in contact with the other members of the Justice League verbally; Pam has an ear piece that is located in one ear. *'Super Suit:' Whenever she becomes Mrs. Hybrid; Pam always has her uniform on hand whenever evil shows it's ugly face. 'Wardrobe' *'Casual:' Pamela's casual wear is usually a purple top with one side drooping downward and one side on the shoulder. She also wears blue denim jeans and black Nikes. *'Formal:' She usually wears anything that has the same kind of top as her casual top; with one side drooping dowin to her arm and the other resting on the shoulder. *'Swimsuit:' Pamela's swimsuit is usually a bikini of any color; but she prefers purple more. Category:Masters Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Mr.Secord